


Later Later

by ShujiRiaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Campus Crush!Jeonghan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The Briefest mention of Boo Seungkwan, They're 2nd year college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShujiRiaa/pseuds/ShujiRiaa
Summary: Jeonghan and Joshua have been dating for months now and Joshua couldn't feel happier, but there's been something at the back of his mind lately."I'm yours, don't you know that?"
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Later Later

**Author's Note:**

> Something I drafted on twitter but was fine tuned and posted here ^^
> 
> Heavily inspired from Later Later by The Star Team (Predebut Josh, SCoups, Hoshi and Jun) https://youtu.be/7xepF5WzZeQ

Starting from the top; he and Jeonghan have been best friends since high school. It was still surreal to Josh that he managed to win his childhood friend’s heart. College had rolled in after the five month transition from high school and he saw how Jeonghan changed. In just a single semester, gone was the Jeonghan that lazed around and took everything way too easy.  Instead, the Jeonghan that Josh had seen these days was the tired football varsity co-captain coming home from practice; it was the student council secretary that typed out council proposals and meeting transcripts in the absurdly early hours.

Joshua was proud to be by Jeonghan’s side through all this; from his point of view as a friend and as his lover.  As his friend, Joshua would be the official coffee dealer when council work had kept Hannie up for the entirety of the night. At times, he would even join Jeonghan’s all-nighters and catch up on his own schoolwork.  As his lover; Joshua was the one Jeonghan would cuddle with during the rare weekdays off, the one that would hold the other's hand as they crossed the campus grounds.  Their relationship wasn’t at all something they hid nor was it completely flaunted. It was simply a known fact. 

It was during one of the campus programs headed by the council, Joshua was struck with the realization of just how amazing Jeonghan was. 

The program involved engaging activities, as well as variety show-like performances from select students and clubs. In one segment, the student council members were placed in a hot seat and were made to choose between two things. The catch? They had to answer within 5 seconds. It began with the president and went so on. Soon enough, it was Jeonghan’s turn. Jeonghan calmly breezed through the easy questions like ‘hot or cold’ and ‘morning or night’ with not much reaction. 

The queries started becoming more privy and Joshua could see how flushed Jeonghan was becoming.  _ ‘These were all student-submitted and they really chose these..’ _ Joshua’s thoughts trailed as he paid attention to the stammering secretary. 

"Lights on or lights off?” Seungkwan--an invited emcee--spoke into the mic. 

“Lights off, I can’t sleep when it’s bright.” Jeonghan smiled innocently at his answer. 

“Boxers or Briefs?” “Ah now that’s too much.” The crowd laughed at the answer. Joshua laughed along, particularly because of how red the tips of Jeonghan’s ears were getting (which he saw quite well, given he was in the front row). 

“Last question, Jeonghan-ssi. Boyfriend or best friend?” Josh felt heat crawl up his cheeks as he met Hannie’s mischievous gaze.  _ ‘Uh oh.’ _

"Both!" The cheers erupted as Jeonghan grinned, throwing a flying kiss towards Joshua who responded with a little finger heart. The coos from around him made the heat spread to the tips of his ears. "He's so lucky to have him." "Yeah, Hannie's such a catch too." "I could only wish I was him."

He heard the murmurs and could only be thankful that they were all positive. Then and there, it truly sunk in how renowned Jeonghan was; how  _ amazing  _ his lover was. But there was another thought that entered Joshua’s mind:  _ ‘I’m...not in Jeonghan’s league...maybe he deserves someone else?’ _

Days and weeks passed and it bothered Joshua to think that maybe, someone who was more known and more public would match Jeonghan better. Moreover the fact that Jeonghan had options other than him. Amongst the many people throwing themselves his way, why did Jeonghan even choose him in all his simplicity? Unknown to him, the way he acted towards Jeonghan changed. 

\--------------------------

Though it took Jeonghan a few more weeks to notice the sudden shift in Josh's actions. Nothing noticeably different behind closed doors; Josh was the usual doting and playful cuddle bug he'd known and loved. But publicly, their (already minimal) affections changed. 

Jeonghan noticed how Josh would try to avoid the little peck on the lips in between classes and limited it to hugs and cheek kisses. Even when Jeonghan initiated the subtlest hand holding would often be met by an excuse on Josh's part. Jeonghan didn't understand it, but he chose to be silent about it.  _ ‘It must be the finals season weighing him down.’ _ He thought, so he let it be. Their public displays of affection lessened, but that wasn't the entirety of what made Jeonghan upset. 

With finals done and over with, Jeonghan noticed that Josh lessened their affections even more to the point that, in weeks time, their public physical contact was to a level that was friendly.  _ Only _ friendly. 

It seemed that Jeonghan wasn’t the only one who noticed.

\--------------------------

“Han. Uhm, can I ask you something out of the blue?" Seungcheol, Jeonghan’s lab partner, approached the question during one of their lab activities. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you and Josh...you know...okay?" This made him tilt his head in confusion.  "Yeah. We're good as ever." 

"Are you guys still a thing?" Jeonghan tried to ease the conversation by making a little joke, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Ah. I knew it. You have a crush on me, do you Cheollie?" His friend shoved his shoulder when he was sure none of the chemicals would spill. 

"No! It's not that, ew!" Jeonghan chuckled at the response; just as he expected.  "But yeah, we're still together. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I've been noticing how you guys have been less...PDA-y recently. Unlike before where you guys were practically inseparable by the hand almost everywhere." Jeonghan gave a thoughtful look as he filled up the lab sheet with the results.

"You aren't the only one who noticed that, obviously. Shua's been kinda avoiding my usual displays of affection to him. ‘Figured maybe he got uncomfortable so I just toned it down." Jeonghan answered with a shrug, focusing on copying the data onto another sheet. The behavior earned him an odd look from Seungcheol. 

"What's with the look?"  "You, Yoon Jeonghan, are okay with the non-lovey dovey stuff?"  "Yeah?" 

"I'm not convinced." Seungheol stared at him, raising a brow.  _ ‘He’s gonna give in three...two...one..’ _ Cheol’s thought was cut by a rough groan from his lab partner. 

"Okay fine! Maybe I'm not so okay with lessening that stuff; but I try to make up for it when we’re alone." Jeonghan scrunched his nose, irked by how much the other knew him (or, at least, how obvious he was).  "What about it, though? Far as I know you’ve never been concerned with that stuff about me."

"Like, not to intrude into your private lives or anything, but there's been rumors goin’ round that you and Josh aren't a thing anymore. You said the other day that you started receiving confession letters again?"  "Yeah..thought it was the Valentine’s season creeping early.." Jeonghan's voice quiets.

"From what I heard about the rumors was that you guys were acting more friendly than romantic to each other. People didn't want to approach you, or Josh about it, so they just assumed you parted on good terms and are back to being buddies." 

"Never thought you were one for gossip, Cheol." Jeonghan's voice was weak with the attempt to joke. "I'm not. But if it's something that involves my friends, of course I care to some degree." 

"How do you think I should go about this? I'm not really the jealous, possessive kind." Jeonghan looked lost this time around, pouting at his friend.

"Up to you. Just keep in mind that you haven't been the only one to receive the confession letters."

_ Record scratch _ "Huh?"

"Damn, you're really clueless about this..." Seungcheol scratched his head before he continued.

"Josh has been receiving quite a few too. So I’ve heard, he's been quietly rejecting all of ‘em.”  “Really now?” Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol, curiosity in his eyes. 

“Yeah! One of my literature classmates tried and what she got as a response was a piece of chocolate and a note that said ‘Sorry, do your best in the future’. Dude's been too gentle with rejection so more people have been taking the chance." Cheol stood from his chair, grabbing a rug and helping Jeonghan in cleaning up their lab setup. 

"Hmm...Shuji's never mentioned it.." Jeonghan hummed, thinking how he'd approach the matter with Josh.  _ ‘If he didn’t say it, maybe it’s not a big deal..’  _ He wasn’t feeling betrayed or anything, really. He trusted Joshua with his entire being and nothing changed in their dynamic in private, so he really had no doubts. But he didn’t know how to go about this. 

"Cheol I'm...stuck on what to do." 

"It's something for you to think about, Han. Just don't go overboard, okay?" The bell signaled the end of the class with his professor having dismissed them with a quick ‘See you tomorrow.’ Cheol went ahead of him, giving one last pat on Han’s back before leaving. 

"Just don't overdo it, huh.."

\--------------------------

The very day after his and Cheol's talk, Jeonghan began his plan. It started with a surprise kiss on the cheek when he walked Josh to his classroom in the morning–the other responded with a little shocked sound followed by an embarrassed look. Josh cleared his throat before he entered the room with the faintest blush. 

Jeonghan noted the reaction as something odd.

The day after that, Jeonghan had purposely taken what Joshua was carrying in one hand; a clip board and 3 folders full of papers, and linked their free hands together. Joshua bowed his head slightly, blinking at Jeonghan for a moment before he offered a sheepish smile–that was all he did; no chuckle or playful hip bump. 

Odd, but nonetheless he continued his experiment.

Jeonghan felt bolder the next day and may have playfully smacked Josh's butt as they parted for lunch. 

"Han!"  "Yes?" Jeonghan grinned innocently while Josh bristled at the action. The younger–blushing–made his way to his classroom quickly after.

Jeonghan's grin dropped when his boyfriend was out of sight.

These kinds of things used to be normal for them. Three or so months ago they would have been going back and forth; having poked this kind of fun in public and it’d be nice. Never over board, of course.  But it was incredibly odd for Joshua to have responded this way. It was as if he didn't want to be seen joking around with Jeonghan.  This kind of joking around specifically; one with an obvious PDA vibe oozing from each action. 

Frankly, Jeonghan was getting impatient at how Josh was responding. Yet he continued to test the waters of returning their PDA full on.

\--------------------------

A week of those efforts passed and one afternoon during their lunch date. They were at their usual spot; under a shaded area on the rooftop, secluded from all others except themselves.  Having finished their meal, they were having their relaxation time together. Whilst this Josh carefully slid his hand in Jeonghan's. Jeonghan thought this was it; the Josh who was equally touchy-feely as himself, was finally coming back. 

"Hannie..Could I ask you something?” Joshua’s voice was quiet; nose softly nuzzled into Hannie’s neck.  “What is it, Shuji?” 

“Could you….maybe lessen the PDA thing..it's a bit embarrassing these days...." Jeonghan's face twisted into a confused expression, barely concealed hurt in his eyes. Joshua stayed in his place, having missed how Jeonghan’s expression changed. 

_ 'Huh?' _

Josh took the other's silence as a signal to further explain.  "I mean...isn't it embarrassing for you?" 

"Embarrassing for me to show my boyfriend some affection? It never was, never has been, and it never will be embarrassing for me." Jeonghan answered simply. He frowned at the question. _'_ _ Calm down, Hannie...It’s not that. I’m sure it’s not that..' _

"I mean. Look, Hannie. We do that enough when we're at the dorm. We cuddle to bed, eat breakfast together and stay in during the weekends. You show me plenty of affection."  "So what's wrong with showing it in public, hm? Didn't we always do this stuff?"

"I just thought...you know..they might start to talk..or rumors could spread or something. We should care, even just a bit, of what they'd say.."  Jeonghan gave an incredulous look at Josh when the other lifted his head, but allowed himself to take a little breath before responding. _ ' _ _ Think about what you're going to say. He might actually break up with you..c’mon Hannie..' _

"There's nothing in the handbook about couples of any sort. I know, I've searched for it." Jeonghan began; eyes fully trained on Joshua's confused gaze.

"What?"

"And the only thing that may be for couples is the rule that stops anything inappropriate on school grounds."

"Han.."

"Let me finish talking, Shuji. That rule is for everyone, not just couples." Jeonghan crossed his arms over his chest. Joshua avoided his gaze, but he continued still.  "In the first four months of our relationship, not once did I hear you say anything about caring what others think. Everyone supported us, even." Jeonghan paused, thinking about his next words carefully.  "But the past three months, you started distancing yourself from me when we're at school. I want to know what changed..I’ll listen to you, you know?" Jeonghan's gaze softened; pleading for honesty from his lover.

"Are you ashamed to be seen that way with me?" 

No matter what, they were always open books to each other. Emotions never masked, and this moment was no exception. A mere peek at Jeonghan's gaze and the hurt clearly showed. He couldn't hide that from Josh anymore. Joshua wasn’t blind to it, too, in this moment. 

It hurt to think about it, and hurt a bit more to say out loud; Jeonghan was never good at being this vocal about these matters. Yet here he was; spilling all of it for the man he loves from the moon and back. 

"I mean..I'm yours. And I'm proud to be able to call you mine...so..what's the matter.." 

Josh's response came just a bit above whisper; hushed enough to be heard between them only (he didn’t trust his voice not to tremble anyway). 

“I’m not ashamed to be with you, Jeonghan. I just think that maybe...you don’t deserve someone like me..?” Joshua didn’t look up as he continued to speak his heart.

“I think that..maybe.. you’d someone better and maybe keeping your options open is...good for that. Publicly, and all....you don’t know maybe someone on campus wouldn’t have these kinds of insecurities and might even treat you better than I could...And you’d feel like they’re a better match..and maybe."  He felt how there was a light stinging in his eyes; but he willed himself not to cry until he finished speaking. 

“You wouldn’t be weighed down by me... You’re amazing...in more ways that you’d see. Anyone would be lucky to have you and many people would like to have you...”  Josh could no longer continue without letting a few tears slip. He neither trusted his voice to hold back any sounds he might make, too. So he kept silent.

“I love you but...I’m...far from worthy to love you..to be with you..."

Pale hands then reached and held his; Josh could only look at their linked hands as he listened to Jeonghan. 

“Then isn’t it that you’re the luckiest because I chose you to have me?” Jeonghan’s voice was gentle; Joshua could hear the emotion behind each word.  “You’re more than worthy and far from ordinary, Joshua Hong. You’re that one of a kind human that magically knows how I like my coffee on some days.”

Joshua could hear the smile as Jeonghan spoke, which caused a trembling smile to stretch across his lips as well.

“You’re that person who knows just when to hold me, or talk to me until I fall asleep, or drive me crazy because I can’t win against you in video games.” At that feigned annoyed tone, Josh gave a little chuckle.

“Never did you ever make me feel like I was being taken for granted. But I think you’re taking yourself for granted, Joshua.” 

Jeonghan pulled their intertwined hands to his chest, Josh’s eyes now meeting Jeonghan’s.

“I don’t know what else to say except that..I couldn’t see anyone being better than you at knowing me because you’re already the best at it.” Jeonghan’s lips softly kissed the back of Josh’s hands; his loving gaze trained on no one but his lover.

“All the other options don’t really matter when I’m always going to choose you. Like I did all those months ago.” Jeonghan’s voice was light; gently playing Josh’s heartstrings.  “Like I always will. Over and over again, it’ll be you.”

Joshua always doubted. He doubted in himself, doubted in the people who surround him, doubted in some of the systems of the world. But here was one of the rare chances where there was not a speck of doubt in his mind. Joshua sniffled slightly, a hand of Hannie’s thumbing away a stray tear softly. 

“I never expected you to be so sappy, Han..” Neither of them could keep at the serious responses. It made Joshua smile to hear a little nose exhale from Jeonghan. 

“You’re the only one who could make me such a sap, Shuji..” “Just me?” “Mhmm.”  Joshua looked at their intertwined hands, before turning it over and kissing the back of Jeonghan’s hands softly. 

“And you make me lose a good part of my shame in doing PDA stuff…” “Does that mean…” Joshua’s smile reached his eyes. 

“Yup. We’ll ease back into the PDA stuff..” “Thank God…” 

In the little moment Joshua was smiling at Jeonghan, the latter had covered his eyes with their intertwined hands.  Then a little sniffle.

Joshua snorted quietly. 

“Hannie are you crying? Over this?” 

“Shut up, I thought for a real second there that you’d break up with me...I was fucking scared..” Joshua leaned forward to kiss the top of his boyfriend’s head, smiling as he did so. 

“You don’t have to be scared now..everything’s clear between us.” Jeonghan raised his head, a pout in his lips despite the tear-stained cheeks. 

“Promise to tell me if you’re feeling like that again, okay? I promise I’ll tell off those shitty thoughts, okay Shuji?” There was a light chuckle from Josh, moving to give a peck on the pouted lips. 

“I promise, Hannie.” 


End file.
